Meet Me Again
by Lunar Mew
Summary: Kazune and Karin were bestfriends when they were little. Suddenly someone took Karin away. What happens when they meet? Kazune told Kazusa to live with Karin and I promise drama.


**LM: Ello! You probably seen me before in Mew Mew Kazusa's stories.**

**MK: I have invaded!**

**WE: Me too!**

**LM: So this is what it feels like to have intruders in your stories.**

**MK: Damn straight!**

**WE: I have no stories yet.**

**MK: Lunar Mew- chan doesn't own Kamichama Karin.**

**WE: None of us do...**

**LM: Roll it!**

* * *

"You're pretty." said a blonde, blue eyed boy. "So smile." The 4 year old boy was playing with a crying girl's hair. She was pretty with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was crying because she lost her little cat. The 4 year old girl looked at the boy.

"Thank you, Kazune." she said. Her name was Karin.

"Look, flowers!" said Kazune. He led Karin to a bunch of flowers. "Stay, I get ice cream." Kazune ran off. Karin sat next to the flowers.

"Hi." said a strange man.

"Oh?" Karin asked. "Who are you?" The man lifted Karin up.

"Yeah, she's pretty." said the stranger. "Sweetie, do you have a home?" Karin, in fact, didn't have a home. Kazune would let her in his house every week. Karin shook her head. "We'll train her to be the perfect goddess."

"Karin!" yelled Kazune. Tears started shedding from both of the little kids' faces.

"Kazune, remember me!" Karin cried. The stranger took Karin and drove away. Kazune felt to the ground. A bird landed on his shoulder.

"Kazusa, live with Karin, please." said Kazune and the bird flew off.

.:9 years Later:.

"Karin, Kazusa, wake up." said the stranger. Kazuto Kujyou. The two blonde girls sat up in their bed and yawned. They shared the same room.

"Dad, when's breakfast?" asked Karin.

"Well, if you get out of bed, we'll go somewhere because we're moving." said Kazuto.

"We're moving?!" screamed Karin. Kazusa rubbed her ear. "Did you hear her Kazusa?!"

"Not anymore." said Kazusa. "You're going to make me go deaf." The girls got dressed and headed downstairs. "I think we're going to Japan."

"Japan?!" screamed Karin. Kazusa rubbed her ear to indicate Karin was hurting her ears. "Sorry."

"You were born in Japan, Karin." said Kazusa. "You were adopted there and so was I even though I already have a family, but my brother sent me to watch over you."

"What was his name again?" asked Karin.

"Kazune." said Kazusa.

"Whatever." said Karin. Kazuto motioned for the two girls to come over to him.

"Ring check." said Kazuto. Karin and Kazusa showed their rings to Kazuto. "Transform check." Karin and Kazusa transformed. Kazuto nodded and they both untransformed. "Here are two other rings you two should have too." He threw some rings to the two girls. "Aphrodite, Hera, Apollo, Uranus, Neptune, Hades, and Pure Zeus."

"I'll take the gods, you take the goddesses." said Kazusa. Karin nodded. "Better yet, let me take them all, I don't want you to lose them." Kazusa and Karin went away to pack while Kazuto called someone.

"Kazuto." said the other guy on the phone. "Why did you… you're so evil."

"Be happy, you'll see her again." said Kazuto to the phone. Kazuto shut the phone and continued packing. Kazusa, being her smart self, stayed at the base of the stairs. She walked to Kazuto after the conversation.

"Kazusa, what's wrong?" he asked. She gave him a glare.

"Kazuto, why did you take Karin?" asked Kazusa. "Better yet, why did you give us Kazune's ring? You know he'll go looking for it!" Kazuto put his hand over Kazusa's mouth.

"Listen, Kazusa." he said. "One, he knows I'll return the ring because I asked for it. Two, I wanted to train Karin how to use the ring before she goes crazy with power and starts hurting people." Kazusa moved Kazuto's hand.

"Okay, but know this." said Kazusa. "If her relationship lacks with Kazune, this will be the end of you and Suzuka!"

"I'll make a boy from Karin's DNA like Kazune made you from his DNA." said Kazuto. "You'll fall in love with him."

"No I won't!" screamed Kazusa.

"Why not?" asked Kazuto. "It's natural."

"I'll kill him first!" Kazusa threatened. Karin heard all the yelling and hid but listened in to them conversation.

"You'd never kill someone like Karin." said Kazuto. "Trust me, you'll love him." Kazusa literally punched through the wall.

"Kazuto, NO!" Kazusa screamed. Tears already streaming from her face. "I won't! Just make another Kazune or something, because I will never love someone like that!"

"Why not?" asked Kazuto. "Is there someone you already like Kazusa?" Kazusa fell on her knees.

"I never wanted you to take her away." said Kazusa. "Kazune never wanted it. But… just to train her yourself is a bit selfish. We could have trained her just fine."

"Kazusa, answer my question." said Kazuto. "Do you love someone? Who is your special person?"

(LM: Wow. This story is so out of character.

MK: Well why'd you write it?

LM: I only had this on mind.

WE: Just go back to the story!)

"You know… that boy." said Kazusa. "The one with the pretty eyes."

"Michiru?" asked Kazuto. "The one that is still living with us and is behind you this second?" Kazusa's eyes widened and looked behind her. There was Michiru staring at them from the kitchen with a smirk spread across his face. Kazusa stood up. She forgot that Michiru lived with them ever since the accident. She ran up the stairs. Karin saw Kazusa face streaked with tears and embarrassment. Karin went downstairs and saw Michiru and Kazuto talking.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" asked Karin. The two looked at her.

"We were just talking about how to get all of our stuff into the moving truck." said Kazuto. "What's wrong Karin?"

"Why was Kazusa crying?" asked Karin even though she already knew.

"Accidental confessions." said Michiru. "How are you doing Karin-chan?"

"Fine." said Karin. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She thought about Kazusa crying upstairs. She thought about moving, how she knew just right now. How yesterday was her birthday. She was now 13. She went back upstairs and saw Kazusa watching TV on her bed.

"Kazusa, are you okay?" asked Karin. Kazusa nodded. "Did you already pack your stuff?" Kazusa nodded.

"I packed up your stuff too." said Kazusa. Karin wasn't so happy that is was leaving England for Japan, but she was okay with it.

"Karin, if we lived in Japan with Kazune, would you feel okay? I mean… if we did?" asked Kazusa.

"Of course!" said Karin. "Everyone together…" Kazusa smiled at Karin.

"Then Karin, get ready, this is going to be like a never ending ride." said Kazusa.

* * *

**LM: How was it?**

**MK: Eh...awesome. SINCE I WROTE IT!!**

**LM: YOU SAID I COULD TAKE CREDIT!!**

**WE: Does anyonw have earplugs?**

**LM: I HAVE FULL CREDIT FOR THE STORY!!**

**MK: YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA!! I WROTE THE WHOLE STORY!!**

**WE: I want you to vote who has full credit for this story. Well mostly MK, but your vote. **

**MK: Screw you, bitch!!**

**LM: I'M NOT THE BITCH!!**

**LM, MK & WE: BYE EVERYONE!!**


End file.
